1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a terminal and a hub, and more particularly, to a communication method of a terminal and a hub in a content centric network, and a terminal for a content centric network.
2. Description of Related Art
While current Internet structures are configured based on a one-to-one communication paradigm in a host-to-host basis, a majority of actual Internet uses may have a data or a content centric aspect different from a host centric aspect. Users may be interested in data or content instead of who has the data they desire.
Due to the inconsistency between the Internet structure and actual usage patterns, redundant operations and procedures may occur when a user obtains desired data. For example, when the Internet is configured in a content centric paradigm, data or content may be more easily provided to the user.